


Ты, я и весь мир

by Umbridge



Category: Misfits, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Het, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Эрен собирается покорить Анни новыми способностями





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games OTP Wars 2016  
> Бета: Minati  
> Примечание: кроссовер с сериалом «Отбросы» и немного со школьной АУ Исаямы

— Я могу превращаться в титана! — Эрен и сам не ожидал, что вывалит все как есть, но когда увидел ее в короткой юбке, — какие классные ноги, — то не мог сдержаться. Будь что будет, это последний шанс! Он поймал Анни в переходе под мостом, схватил за локоть. Анни высвободила руку и оперлась лопатками о стену, разукрашенную граффити. Сверху раздался грохот, стены задрожали — над головами полз бесконечный товарный состав. Их голоса потонули в стуке колес, каждый удар отзывался эхом в сердце. Эрен и Анни молча смотрели друг на друга, пока грохот не стих.

— И? — Анни окинула его взглядом с ног до головы, и Эрена бросило в жар. 

— И ничего. Просто могу. 

— Я тоже, и что? Чего тебе надо?

Щеки горели, но Эрен посмотрел ей в глаза. Он боялся ее до усрачки, но еще сильнее хотел, а когда он хотел чего-то, страх не имел значения.

— Давай сходим выпьем по пиву? Поговорим о нашей... способности?

Анни отлепилась от стены, каблук сапога стукнул об асфальт, светлая челка выскользнула из-за уха и закрыла один глаз. 

— Хочешь меня трахнуть?

Эрен моргнул, сглотнул и чуть не подавился слюной. 

— Ну... Можно и так сказать, — выдавил он, стараясь смотреть ей в глаза, но выходило, что взгляд все время скатывался ниже, гораздо ниже, по губам, по шее и ключицам к тому месту, где ее грудь поднималась над полоской топа. Белая гладкая кожа, легкие колыхания, вдох-выдох. И под белой тканью — маленькие соски торчком. 

— Ты Эрен Йегер? — спросила Анни. 

Эрен кивнул.

— Это ты на прошлой неделе ввязался в драку с парнями с соседнего блока?

Эрен опять закивал. Как куколка на приборной панели: голова вперед, голова назад. 

Анни ухмыльнулась, окатила его этим своим горячим взглядом и вдруг ухватила за отвороты толстовки и дернула к себе. Эрен не успел ничего ответить или сделать, не устоял на ногах, и они привалились к раскрашенной стене. Он почувствовал ее бедро между своих бедер, ее торчащие соски уперлись ему в грудь, а язык скользнул между губами. 

«Нас застукают! Кто-то увидит!» — вопил голос разума в голове, но Эрен забил на него, потому что Анни ласкала языком его язык, а его руки как будто обрели свой собственный разум и уже были под юбкой и стаскивали с Анни трусики. 

Прохладный ветер, грохот поезда над головой остались очень-очень далеко. Анни ловко расстегнула его ремень, дернула вниз штаны и трусы, приподнялась, разводя ноги. И через мгновение Эрен оказался в ней, теплой, тесной, влажной. Она двигалась, напряженно дыша ему в ухо, легкая, почти невесомая. Он держал ее под ягодицы обеими руками, потому что она была чуть ниже ростом, и надо было приподнимать ее, чтобы не выскользнуть. 

Тяжелое дыхание переродилось в стоны, хриплые, нетерпеливые.

— Эй вы! — Эрен отпрянул от нее, заталкивая член в трусы, подтягивая штаны. Черт! Он почти кончил, наверное, она тоже. К ним шагал Жан.

— Вы охуели совсем! Эй, Анни! 

Анни невозмутимо подтянула трусики и поправила юбку. Поглядела на Жанна, потом на Эрена, и, процедив сквозь зубы: 

— Вечером в пабе в девять, — пошла прочь, закинув сумку на плечо. Мудила Жан! Он как раз подвалил и собирался что-то еще сказать.

— Ну ты и мудила! — заорал Эрен, пнув его ногой в лодыжку. 

— Не надо трахаться в общественном месте! — заорал Жан в ответ, и Эрен двинул Жану по уху. Любой бы двинул, и нечего говорить про его борьбу с гневом! Жан тут же ответил, они упали и несколько минут катались по асфальту и молотили друг друга куда придется. 

— Придурок, — процедил Эрен, когда они так же вдруг разлепились и вскочили на ноги, отряхиваясь. 

Жан показал ему средний палец, и они, подхватив сумки, поплелись на общественные работы.

Вечером, ровно в девять, Эрен был в пабе. Синяк на щеке пропал, ссадины на локтях и коленях тоже — наверное, это было частью его способности. Когда он вошел, Анни уже ждала. Перед ней стояли две пинты пива, длинная челка падала на лицо, закрывая один глаз, белая майка натянулась на груди, и Эрен понял, что на Анни нет лифчика.

Одну кружку она подвинула Эрену, когда тот сел напротив за низкий деревянный стол. 

— Слушай, не надо было, — он полез за деньгами, и она ждала, пока он вывалит мелочь и мятые бумажки на стол. 

— Много ты знаешь таких, как мы? — спросила Анни, сделав глоток. 

Эрен пожал плечами.

— Без понятия. 

— Как ты узнал про меня? — Анни наклонилась вперед, положив руки на стол, и уставилась ему в глаза. Эрен нервно ухмыльнулся, поглядывая на ее груди под   
майкой.

— Я видел. Подглядел, как ты превращалась.

Анни откинулась на спинку стула. Ее колено под столом коснулась его колена, Эрен покраснел и опустил глаза на россыпь мелочи и мятых бумажек. 

— Я знаю других, много других, и думаю, что это еще не конец. Скоро что-то случится. Пойдем на крышу общественного центра, поговорим, — она поднялась, допила свое пиво и сунула руки в карманы. — Идешь?

Эрен сделал несколько глотков, едва не захлебнувшись, вскочил следом за ней. Он пока понятия не имел о том, что делать со своим даром, дар ли это или какая-то херня, но он знал точно, что Анни заинтересовалась, и сейчас они останутся вдвоем на крыше центра. 

Он поспешил за ней, Анни шла впереди, не оборачиваясь, как будто его не было. Эрен не решался заговорить, только рассматривал ее украдкой.  
По дороге между ангарами они добрались до центра, Анни вскрыла замок. Откуда она только все это умеет, поразился Эрен, потом решил, что на общественные работы просто так не посылают. Рассуждать было некогда, потому что Анни уже шагала дальше, не вынимая рук из карманов. По лестнице вверх, на третий этаж. Потом — еще лестница, и они наверху. Серое небо над ними начинало чернеть, надвигалась гроза. Анни развернулась, взяла его за руку. 

— Небо темнеет… Будет еще одна гроза… — пробормотал Эрен, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Заткнись, понял, — процедила она, толкая его на старую софу. Сюда ее приволокли ребята, с которыми Эрен одно время тусил. Да тут тупило, наверное, полгорода, крутое место. Эрен сидел на софе и над ним набухало темное небо, тучи сталкивались вокруг серых многоэтажек, а позади ветер поднимался с реки, гонял мусор по набережной. Анни подперла дверь куском арматуры, Эрен видел, как она поворачивается к нему, как идет, скидывая на бетонную крышу свою толстовку, а потом она уже была рядом. Расстегнула ремень, села сверху, и, скользнув ладонями по ее бедрам, Эрен понял, что на ней нет белья. Она опустилась на него, не говоря ни слова, и начала двигаться, вцепившись руками в спинку софы. 

— Охренеть, — шептал Эрен, поглаживая ее ягодицы. Ее напряженное и мрачное лицо белело над ним, как магический треугольник, Анни закрыла глаза, нахмурила брови, и ее губы все еще были плотно сжаты, но резкие движения, то как сильно она прижималась лобком к его лобку, сводили его с ума. 

«Ей нравится», — думал он, приподнимаясь, задирая ее майку и прижимаясь ртом к бледно-розовому соску. Он был прохладный, острый, шершавый на вкус, и когда Эрен начал сосать его, Анни хрипло застонала. 

Небо загрохотало, но где-то очень далеко. Стоны Анни казались куда громче, и вспышки молний ни в какое сравнение не шли с той бурей, что бушевала у Эрена в голове. Он просто отключился, целуя, облизывая ее груди, пока она терлась об него и прыгала верхом на его бедрах. 

Эрен был уверен, прошла целая вечность, когда Анни наконец дернулась и застыла, упав на него, а он еще несколько раз двинул бедрами и вытащил, кончая ей на бедро и наверное на юбку. 

— О черт, прости!

Анни не ответила. Она поднялась, оправила юбку и подошла к краю крыши. Гроза закончилась. Мокрая набережная опустела. 

Эрен встал рядом с ней, не решаясь взять Анни за руку. 

— Смотри! — но за долю секунды до того, как она заговорила, Эрен увидел и сам. 

Гигант стоял у многоэтажки и ел человека. 

— Кажется, это мой сосед, — пробормотал Эрен.

Они переглянулись.

— Мне пора домой, — сказала Анни. И Эрен как-то сразу понял, что она не собирается помогать другим людям, без способностей. Он также знал, что Анни и он не будут есть людей, сам он по крайней мере, не помнил, чтобы съел кого-то, и действовал вполне разумно. Эрен поднес руку к губам, но прежде чем укусить, спросил:

— Ты точно не собираешься спасать людей?

Анни ухмыльнулась.

— Нет. Но желаю тебе удачи. Смотри не помри. 

Эрен покачал головой. Рядом с другой многоэтажкой появились еще гиганты, и еще. Один бежал со стороны моста, другой наступил на баржу. 

— А я уверен, что ты передумаешь, — улыбнулся он и укусил себя за руку. И, взмывая в воздух в своем титане, он видел Анни, которая тоже превращается и удирает с крыши центра. 

«Она передумает, точно», — решил он, отшвыривая безмозглого гиганта подальше. — «Я же ей нравлюсь, и одному мне не справиться».


End file.
